Happy Halloween, Bakugou!
by Leife
Summary: Bakugou is tricked into attending a Halloween party put on by the teachers of U.A. Kirishima tempts him with the thought of competing against other students in a costume contest. He just can't hide his competitive drive as he hunts down the perfect costume with some help from Midnight. He gets a lot more than he bargained for when he sees Uraraka. Smut.


__Damn Deku.__

How he had gotten so powerful and awakened a Quirk so late in life was something that Bakugou could not wrap his mind around. For as long as he had known the little twerp, he had been so far behind that he could only hope to see the dust left in his explosive wake. But he had now caught up and it pissed him off royally.

Damn Deku, indeed.

"Oy, Bakugou," he heard a familiar voice yell.

He knew it belonged to Kirishima and ignored him accordingly; or rather, he tried to ignore it, but he sighed as he pondered why some people didn't have the good sense to fuck off somewhere else.

He watched the red-headed nitwit, who was practically running toward him with the dumbest look on his face, with mild-yet-annoyed interest. What stupid thing did he have to say to him now?

"Hey, Bakugou," Kirishima greeted for a second time.

"What," Bakugou barked.

"Guess what!"

Did he even have time for this? Brooding about Midoriya's sudden surge in strength and, dare he even think it, usefulness was now on hold. How annoying.

"C'mon, you have to guess!"

"No, I don't have to fucking guess, Kirishima! Just fucking tell me what you have to say and then kindly fuck off," Bakugou yelled.

"Ah, you're no fun," Kirishima replied, clearly unphased by Bakugou's outburst. "U.A. is throwing a Hallow's Eve party and all of the students in the entire school are invited!" A party? That's what this red-headed dick came to bother him about?

"Will there be a test," he asked through gritted teeth, instantly thinking of their summer field trip.

"Nope! All of the teachers swear it's just for fun and a way for us to enjoy the holiday! Something about wanting us to retain our youth as long as possible or something? I don't know, you know how Midnight can be," he rambled on.

"Is it mandatory," he demanded. He wondered if Recovery Girl would be able to kiss away a hemorrhaged blood vessel, should it burst due to his rising agitation.

"Nope, totally optional," Kirishima answered with a huge grin.

"THEN WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU TELLING ME ANY OF THIS, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! IS YOUR BRAIN HARDENING NOW?!"

Kirishima stood and waited happily as he let his friend finish his rant. He always loved Bakugou's colorful vocabulary. Being around him was never a dull moment; Kirishima was certain of it. "Well, that's alright," Kirishima spoke, stupid shit-eating grin and all.

 _ _Wait a minute. There's something wrong here__ , Bakugou thought. His anger seemed to slowly dissipate as he tried to mentally work out where this was heading. It wasn't like Kirishima to give up that easily.

"What? You're my friend and the last thing I want to do is force my friend to do something against their will." One eyebrow rose. Skeptical didn't even begin to describe it.

 _ _Just what is this fucker up to anyway?__

"Okay…," was all Bakugou could manage as he watched Kirishima turn around and began walking away.

Bakugou began to settle back into his former perch on the couch, but before he could get too comfortable, his ears picked up the sound of Kirishima's voice calling back to him.

"It's too bad that you won't go, but I understand if you've got a weak costume game."

In a flash, Bakugou was now inches from Kirishima. His face was contorted into a 'scary mask,' as Mina liked to call it, and Kirishima swore that he could hear sirens in the distance.

"What did you say," Bakugou yelled as he grabbed Kirishima's collar and jerked him upwards.

"Nothing, Bakugou! It's okay to not have a strong costume game," Kirishima apologized as he waved his hands in front of him in an effort to redirect the volcanic heat radiating from his friend elsewhere.

"WHAT?! WHAT THE FUCK IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

"Well, not everyone can look as good as moi," interjected Aoyama.

 _ _Great, another moron.__

"Hey, Aoyama-"

"DON'T ADDRESS HIM WHILE I DECIDE HOW BEST TO KILL YOU!"

"Oh my, Bakugou's as fiery as ever," Aoyama discerned.

"He's just upset because he can't put together a costume to save his life, which means that he won't win the contest," Kirishima replies sheepishly.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE AND I'LL FUCKING PROVE IT TO YOU, IDIOT!"

"So you'll go," Kirishima asked cheerily.

"YES, BUT YOU BETTEr BRING YOUR A-GAME, KIRISHIMA! OR ELSE YOU'LL BE SORRY!"

"Yay!"

"C'est tellement cliché."

* * *

"I'll show those morons who's costume game is shit," Bakugou mumbled to himself. He wasn't quite sure why a challenge like this had his blood pressure skyrocketing, but he couldn't deny how much he enjoyed competition. Winning was everything and he would prove he was number one, even if it was at something as trivial as this.

He rummaged around in his closet and dresser drawers for anything in the hope that it would give him an idea for a costume. All of his clothes were normal, everyday kind of clothing, and he couldn't possibly go in his U.A. costume. That wouldn't be original and he had a suspicion that it was against the rules.

"I should have asked that idiot what he was going to go as," he cursed, realizing his mistake too late.

A green jacket, yellow button-up shirt, black jeans, and a sturdy pair of high-top leather boots were all he could come up with, but what was the theme? He stood and pondered for a while before spotting a floating spotted leotard, black heels, and cat ears in the courtyard through his window. Toru was obviously going as a cat and he watched with sudden interest as he saw her meet up with Mina and Momo across the way.

Momo was dressed as Chun-Li in her black dress outfit and as far as he could tell, and Mina was dressed as some kind of pink butterfly with wire wings on her back and a torn up dress that accentuated her legs and hips. The girls were clearly not trying to be scary, but the boys sure were. Bakugou continued to watch as the three girls were met by Kaminari, Mezo, Iida, and Midoriya.

Mezo wore his traditional mask, but with a green flak jacket and sandals. Was he supposed to be some kind of ninja? Iida was dressed up as Optimus Prime and Kaminari was perfecting his zombie shuffle to match is costume.

And then there was Deku… dressed up as none other than All Might. A blond wig with two tendrils of hair sticking straight up in the front with copious amounts of hair gel, he guessed. He was even posing and smiling like All Might while the others laughed and took pictures on their phones.

 _ _Fucking idiots.__

Tearing himself away from the window, he wondered if he could find some kind of prop like Toru's cat ears that would pull the whole outfit together, but he still wasn't sure what to be. His shirt had a checkered pattern on it and it was flannel. Perhaps he could be a lumberjack? No, that was too lame. His mind seemed to be stuck on the cat ears though and with the realization that his shirt was a checkered flannel, he had the bright idea to go as a werewolf. Surely he would win the costume contest from sheer creativity alone now.

Grinning from ear to ear, he left his room in search of a pair of ears and hopefully something that resembled a tail. He didn't get far though. Where would he find something like that at seven o'clock at night on Hallow's Eve? Surely most of the shops were closed or soon to be closed as younger children would be leaving their houses to trick-or-treat while the teens and some adults get ready for costume parties.

As he stood there pondering his situation, Midnight couldn't help but spy on him from around the corner a few doors down the hallway. She had been going around to all of the buildings and dorms on campus, making sure that everyone knew about the costume party. It was a last minute decision on U.A.'s part after all so she was determined that each and every student was given the opportunity to attend. She smiled knowingly as she crept up on an unsuspecting Bakugou.

"Penny for your thoughts?"

"W-What are you doing here," he demanded.

She was amused at how hard he tried to shake off the jerk his body made at her sudden appearance. He was obviously quite startled and she did her best to bite back a laugh.

"Just making sure that all of the students know about the Hallow's Eve party tonight. I'm also here to help answer questions and help with costumes," she explained.

Was this his lucky day or was this all a coincidence? He decided to count his blessings for once and decided to take advantage of the opportunity, even if it was embarrassing.

"I need wolf ears."

She looked at him with wide, curious eyes. "That's it?"

"And a tail," he added.

Midnight smiled and held up one finger before running off in the opposite direction.

"Did she really just fucking take off," he shouted in surprise.

 _ _Who does that?__

Within moments, he watched as Midnight came running back up the hallway toward him. She held in her hand a brown tail resembling exactly that of a wolf's and a matching headband.

"Where did you get those so quickly," he asked in awe.

"I just happen to have a friend in the costume making department here at U.A. who specializes in making costumes that resemble animals. She makes these kinds of things all the time so I asked if I could borrow a few of these props since the party announcement was on such late notice," she explained smoothly.

 _ _Huh… pretty clever.__

"Will that be all, young Bakugou," she asked, her voice a bit too sickly sweet for his liking.

"No," he said before turning to walk in the direction of his room.

"Thanks," he added in a quieter tone.

Midnight laughed to herself as she watched him go. She hoped he and all of the other students could let loose and just be teenagers tonight. God knows that they deserve it.

* * *

Bakugou stood outside of the lunchroom. It had been quickly renovated to accommodate the impromptu party and he lost track of how many students were merrily making their way inside.

 _ _Like a bunch of idiots.__

Still though… he didn't come all this way to chicken out and lose a bet to someone like Kirishima. Standing tall and puffing out his chest, Bakugou began briskly walking toward the cafeteria. He tried to look like he was walking with a purpose to try and avoid unwanted conversation, but he didn't plan on running into a familiar-looking little witch.

"Bakugou, are you coming to the party as well," a bright and cheery Uraraka asked.

She looked up at him as they walked side by side and actually looked startled to see him there.

"None of your business, Round Face," he answered back.

He was in no mood to talk, especially to a girl that liked Midoriya.

 _ _Why did that little punk have to get someone like Uraraka Ochaco? I'm the one that mentally claimed her, not you, shit-for-brains Deku! Oh, but she flocked to you anyway, asshole.__

"Oh, well I guess you're right. My face is a bit round," she said quietly.

Her hands gently squeezed her cheeks and her face reddened. She looked embarrassed and as if she might be trying her best not to make eye contact again. Maybe even hurt at what he said.

Well, that was just going to have to do. He didn't have time to worry about silly little girls with eyes the color of burnt copper and hot cocoa.

No, that's not right. He couldn't be thinking of her like that and who even thought like that anyway? She wasn't even that cute.

Right?

He stole a glance at his classmate. She was dressed as a witch with a low cut orange button-up shirt and a black dress with ruffles that exposed a modest amount of skin. Pointed black boots stopped just below her knees. A witch's hat hid some of her shiny, auburn hair and she carried a broom in both hands.

Ok, she was pretty cute, but he couldn't help feeling sorry for his earlier insult. He didn't think that she would take it so seriously.

"It's not that round," he muttered.

"Huh," Uraraka asked, looking up at Bakugou curiously.

"Your face. It's not that round," he said with a slight hint of remorse.

It wasn't his usual snappy tone, but his voice still reverberated with the same deep tones and she was shocked to find that her body was covered in goosebumps. __What's going on__ , she thought frantically.

"Oh…"

They continued to walk in silence until they got to the double doors leading to the lunch room.

Uraraka reaches forward to push the doors open, but was surprised to find them opening without her assistance. She felt someone pressed against her and she gasped when she saw who it was; Bakugou had come up behind her and pushed the door open for her!

"Keep walking, Cheeks!"

Her skin felt ultra sensitive against his chest and she shivered when he was no longer pressed against her.

 _ _What's going on?!__

She looked up to find Bakugou walking toward a table full of refreshments. Maybe she had simply been in his way and this was the fastest path for him to get inside? She was convinced that there was no way in hell that would he ever attempt something like that, especially not with her.

"Hey, Uraraka!"

She looked up to find Bakugou had come back with two glasses of punch in each hand. He offered one to her and even shook it a little back and forth when she looked at it with a blank stare instead of taking it. Uraraka looked surprised when she noticed that he still hadn't sauntered off yet.

"Are you a werewolf?"

"Yeah, how could you tell," he replied, his voice heavily laced with sarcasm.

"Oh, I don't know," she replied as she stood on the tips of her toes to gently flick one of his wolf's ears. He found it to be both an endearing and incredibly intimate gesture.

Did she like him too?

"You're awfully short, aren't you?"

She straightened herself up to her fullest height, heels and all, and found that she could rest her head under his chin. He was a full head taller and then some.

"Yeah, I suppose I am," she said with a giggle.

"You make a nice armrest," he said as he lifted his free arm and set it atop her head.

She laughed and poked him gently in the ribs, relaxing just a little.

"Hey, that's not nice to short people!"

"Who says I was trying to be nice? I was told that there was a costume contest and that first place gets a trophy," he said proudly, as if he had already won.

"You're going to enter the costume contest," she asked with surprise.

"Yeah, what of it," he asked, but the usual bite in his tone was nothing more than a soft growl. He was asking with genuine curiosity.

"I was just curious, is all! I didn't think that you were this competitive," she answered as she waved her hands in front of her, similar to that damn Kaminari.

"Believe it or not, winning encompasses all things in life," he said with a grin. "There's more to life than just winning…"

"Like what," he said, slowly inching forward.

 _ _He's so close__ , she thought.

She felt dizzy, excited, and nervous at the same time. They were just inches from being able to touch their noses together.

"Uraraka!"

The two broke away and looked into the direction of their female classmates. They were waving and calling Uraraka over. The group was giggling and appeared to be having the night of their lives. Uraraka started to speak, but Bakugou cut her off.

"I have to enter the contest anyway."

And just like that, he was gone. Uraraka held her arm with her free hand as she looked at the spot previously occupied by Bakugou.

"Uraraka, are you coming," she heard Mina shout.

"Yeah, I'm on my way," she called back, turning just once to look back at where they once stood.

* * *

"Name?"

Recovery Girl sat behind a small fold out table with a sign that said, 'Enter Here For The Costume Contest!' He had waited in line for over two hours before he finally reached the booth.

"Bakugou Katsuki," he answered roughly.

"Ok, you'll be number fifty-nine."

A piece of paper with the number fifty-nine written on it with a safety pin were handed to him.

 _ _Did she just say number fifty-nine?!__

"WHAT?! HOW MANY ENTRIES ARE YOU GOING TO ALLOW?!"

Recovery Girl waited patiently with her hands folded together atop the desk.

"Are you quite done, young man?"

"Yes…"

"Alright then," she said sharply, "There is only room for sixty contestants and you're preventing the sixtieth from signing up."

He looked behind him to see an unfamiliar student dressed like a vampire, eagerly awaiting their turn. Moving aside, he couldn't help feeling annoyed that he had to wait behind fifty-eight other people before it was his turn. Looking around, he could see that the cafeteria was packed with students in costumes. They were all milling about and laughing. Some danced while others played games that the teachers had set up. His eyes skimmed the room some more until they fell on a particular witch. She was standing with her friends and seemed to be lost in thought. When no one was looking at her, a troubled look crossed her features and then was gone, replaced by her usual cheer. __What was that__ , he wondered.

"No way," Mina gasped.

"What," the girls all said in unison.

"Bakugou is coming this way," she warned.

The girls all looked in Bakugou's direction and then at Uraraka accusingly.

"I thought you said there wasn't anything going on between you two," Mina asked.

"Yeah, first you two were getting all buddy-buddy and now he's heading in your direction, with that kind of look on his face," Toru squeaked.

Look? What look? Uraraka looked back at him and instantly knew what Toru meant. Bakugou looked like he was a man on a mission, but what kind couldn't be sure. He was smiling, really smiling, and not smirking for once. The first few shirt buttons were opened and his eyes looked wickedly mischievous in the low light. She found herself thinking that Bakugou looked sexy and that startled her.

"Uraraka."

His classmates stared at him. A proud feeling swelled in his chest at their awe. They were probably wetting themselves in anticipation over what he was about to do next. Without another word, he silently held his hand out to Uraraka. Her eyes grew wide and her cheeks deepened considerably in hue at his gesture. He wanted her to take his hand? __But why__ , she thought as her heart skipped a beat.

Hesitantly at first, she reached out toward him and placed her hand in his. Warmth and the rough feel of his calloused skin engulfed her slender hand. It felt like heaven.

He led her easily by the hand through the crowded lunchroom and outside into the night. Stars littered the sky and the air was cool and felt crisp in their lungs. They walked passed one of the training fields and into a cluster of trees where only patches of the sky could be seen through dense beaches and pine needles. They stopped there and he released her hand from his grip.

"Um, Bakugou, why are we stopping?"

"Because this is the only place that we can be alone without those morons hanging all over us."

"But, I don't think we're supposed to be out here," she cautioned weakly.

Her hands clasped together in front of her and she made a point of looking everywhere that he wasn't. He could tell that she was nervous as he watched her worry her bottom lip.

"Who cares? Be bad and break a rule or two for once," he teased.

"Yeah, I guess the fresh air feels nice."

"You guess? C'mon, Uraraka, you can't fool me," he laughed.

"Fool you? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I saw you with those idiots in there. Every time you thought that someone wasn't looking you stopped laughing and smiling and looked like someone told you Midoriya was dropping out."

He said that last part a bit harsher than he meant to, but damn it, it wasn't fair! What did Deku have that he didn't?! Sure, he was rough around the edges and cursed far more than any sixteen-year-old should, but he just chocked it up to being overly-passionate. It wasn't his fault that everyone else wasn't on the same wavelength as him.

"Oh, you saw that, huh," she asked sheepishly.

"Yeah, I saw that," he repeated.

Silence enveloped the two as Bakugou bore holes into Uraraka with his eyes and Uraraka worried her lip until a small smudge of blood covered it. Bright, crimson blood that her tongue lapped up absentmindedly. His eyes were now trained into her lips so intently that the feel of them and what that would be like were the only thoughts in his mind. How utterly maddening.

"I was actually thinking about you," she finally started.

"About me," he clarified, snapping out of his trance-like stare.

"Yeah, we haven't really ever talked much, right?"

It didn't take him long to figure that one out, but it wasn't like he came to U.A. to make friends. None of them did, but he seemed to be the only one still in that mindset.

"See? Can't even think of one conversation before or after the Sports Festival, huh?"

"No," he answered honestly.

"So… why now," she asked shyly.

"Because you were supposed to be mine from the start."

"What?"

Bakugou sighed and seemingly ignored the fit that Uraraka was now in. __Guess it's time__ , he thought.

"I saw you long before Deku. Before you even touched him, I saw you."

Was he referring to the first time that she and Midoriya had met, when she had used her Quirk to prevent him from falling? She was surprised that he even remembered that.

"What does Deku have that I don't," he asked.

His facial expression was hidden by shadows, but his voice sounded sullen and his shoulders drooped. Without thinking, Uraraka sprang forward and wrapped her arms around his waist, essentially burying her face against the soft fabric of his shirt. She relished in the warmth his body provided her and nearly collapsed when she felt his return embrace. After several moments, he lifted her chin up to meet his gaze. He looked at her expectantly, obviously still intent on getting an answer to his earlier question.

"Nothing," she said, breaking out into the prettiest smile he had ever seen.

She watched as his brows knit together in deep thought. There truly wasn't anything that Midoriya had that he didn't. Neither boy was better than the other in her eyes. Both were fighting for what they believed in and Midoriya had always been kind to her, but Bakugou was the only one to see her as an equal. It was clear to her the day she fought him in the Sports Festival. He didn't hold back like so many others would have and even made a point of defending against those who had called her frail. She knew because Kirishima had told her.

"You're the only one to take me seriously," she confessed. "Without our fight, I never would have raised my confidence! I sure as hell wouldn't have opted to be trained by Gunhead!"

Flashbacks of intense training with the mild-mannered pro were interrupted permanently that evening as she watched Bakugou lower himself down until their lips met. The contact was chaste at best, but Bakugou gradually deepened the kiss. Uraraka's knees buckled against the intense and unexpected pleasure that swept over her body in waves. These new sensations were exciting and a little bit scary, but she did her best to relax.

Bakugou Katsuki… never in a million years did she think that this was going to happen between them. She had always assumed that he hated everyone, but to think that he had had a crush on her from the very start? The pair broke away reluctantly. Uraraka struggled to catch her breath, one hand pressed against her chest, cheeks flushed. Bakugou's chest rose and fell in a more controlled rhythm. Clearly he wasn't as bothered as Uraraka, but the sight of her so flustered caused more heat to pool between his legs. __Looks like another night with just you and me__ , he internalized as he glanced at his right hand wistfully.

"Sh-should we go back to your room?"

Bakugou stared slack jawed at his companion. Did she just ask if they should go back to his room?! Sweet, innocent little Uraraka? He pinched his arm just to be sure that he wasn't dreaming.

"Bakugou, please say something before I start to feel like I misread the signals," she nervously begged.

Without another thought, he held out his hand to her and she gladly took it.

* * *

"Ouch, you're pulling my hair, Cheeks!"

"Hey, I thought that you said they weren't that round," she pouted as she self consciously covered both cheeks with her hands.

"I meant these cheeks, Cheeks," he said playfully, grabbing one of her butt cheeks in his hand. She giggled as she attempted to remove the wolf ears from his unruly mane. Their costumes were already in a pile on the floor. Only their underwear and Uraraka's bra remained.

Once the ears were off, Bakugou pushed Uraraka forward until her back hit the sheets. His heart beat harder in his chest as he gazed down at her. Dark hair was sprawled out atop the bed in wavy patterns and she was looking at him in a way that said, _'_ _ _It's ok.'__

"You're sure," he asked anyway.

"I'm sure," she whispered back.

Their lips meet once again. Bakugou moved slowly at first, but he eventually broke away from her lips and trailed warm kisses down to her breasts. He noticed that her nipples were the color of honey. Would they taste like it? Sucking a nipple into his mouth, he drug his tongue along the hardened areola. He feels her body become rigid and in an effort to calm her nerves, he uses his free hand to find one of hers and gives it a gentle squeeze. __Who knew that Bakugou had such a soft side__ , she marveled.

Her body felt like it was pins and needles as her skin broke out into goosebumps. She shivered as the reality of the situation seemed to dawn on her. Here she was, Uraraka Ochaco, with Bakugou Katsuki.

Bakugou Katsuki.

 _ _Wow__ , she thought. Cracking one eye open, she watched as he stopped tugging at her breast, nipple clamped between his teeth. Letting go, her breast bounced back into shape. He began to inch toward her, desire raging in his eyes, their lips so close to touching… only for him to pull away teasingly and then he disappeared under the covers. She could still see a plume of blond hair sticking out of the blankets, but his face was buried on top of her pubic bone, desperately trying to pry her thighs apart.

"W-What are you doing," she exclaimed a bit louder than she should, but he didn't care.

He was ready for her to sing his name at the top of her lungs and he couldn't care less who heard.

"C'mon, Uraraka, let me get between these fucking thighs," he begged as he once again tried prying her legs apart. He was a lot stronger than her and she was quickly losing the battle.

"Down there," she asked in a high pitched, nervous tone.

"If you wanna fly, little witch, you'll have to spread your legs first," he purred.

 _ _Oh, no…__

Legs spread wide, panties pulled to the side, he began to lick her up and down, stopping only to rub rough circles against her clitoris. A low moan escaped Uraraka's throat as her head sunk farther into the pillow. Her lower abdomen was tight and she felt like a thousand butterflies had been released there. Never in her wildest dreams did she ever think that this would happen to her! Not plain little Uraraka. Momo or Mina were the most beautiful… why wasn't he interested in them?

She partially sat up with a gasp as she felt one of his fingers slide inside of her. His tongue added to her pleasure as he continued to pump one, and then two fingers inside of her opening. She felt like she was standing at the edge of a cliff, just inches before the drop. Each thrust of his fingers brought her closer and closer to giving in and letting herself fall, but she couldn't let go, not yet.

"Fuck me."

He immediately stopped what he was doing.

"Excuse me," he said, now looking up at her.

"Fuck me," she repeated, stronger and full of confidence this time.

Without another word, their undergarments joined their clothes on the floor. His hips lined up with hers, positioned at her entrance, silently waiting for her last approval, just to be sure. Their eyes met and she was suddenly transported back to that day that Kirishima told her what Bakugou had said about her after their fight. She remembered how touched she felt at his words and how the spark of determination was reignited in her. It was because of him that she was determined to never give up her goal of becoming a pro hero and because of this reason, and the budding feelings of romance in her chest, that she gave her consent.

"Fuck me," she uttered one last time.

* * *

The sensation of stretching skin coupled with a feeling of being full was all that she could feel. It wasn't painful per say, but it wasn't exactly pleasant either. She grimaced as he slowly pulled back out.

"Sorry, are you ok?"

"Yeah," she replied between breathes, "It just feels kind of dry, I guess."

"Ah, sorry," he said, before spitting in his hand and running it along his entire shaft without removing himself from her. Once he was satisfied, he thrust himself back into her as gently as he could.

"Fuck," he moaned as their hips finally made contact.

He started rocking his hips back and forth inside of her, eliciting the sweetest sounds from Uraraka's lips. Sharp nails left half-moon marks in his shoulders as their lips crashed into each other time and time again. Pressure was gathered into both of their lower abdomens and it felt like a piece of wire that just kept twisting itself tighter and tighter until it threatened to snap in two. Uraraka cried his name repeatedly as she felt the wire snap and then fragment into tiny pieces and Bakugou was right there with her. They rode wave after wave of ecstasy, each claiming their love for the other. Every declaration was grander than the last until they both collapsed next to each other on his bed. The only sound that filled the room was heavy breathing and the sound of the mattress shifting as he pulled her against him.

"Hey, Bakugou."

"What's up, Sweet Cheeks," he drawled lazily.

"What about the costume contest?"

"Doesn't matter, I already won."

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks for reading my Halloween story! Forgot to post it to FFN so I'm late! I am open to constructive criticism. I want to improve.


End file.
